Shiki Futaki
starts as a background character and Tomoko's high school classmate in her third year. Like Ucchi, her face is primarily drawn like an emoticon. Unlike Ucchi, thus far, her face does not change. Overview Futaki does not reveal a personality in her initial appearances, and in her subsequent appearances she reveals little, if any, emotion. She first appears in one panel on Yoshida, Mako, and Yuri's shoulders in the cavalry battle when they and Tomoko cannot find each other. Otherwise, these four main characters do not interact with her, and in chapter 128 Kotomi, who sits to Futaki's right in homeroom, reminds Itō that she also sits next to Futaki, but Itō confesses that she does not really know her. As with many characters in WataMote, details about her trickle in. She is not a loner; Chapter 128 reveals she has a number of currently unidentified male friends. Tomoki sees her practicing full splits alone amongst the shoe lockers. She does not, however, appear as a cheerleader in previous chapters or subsequent chapters. In Chapter 128 Futaki reveals great shooting skill at the shooting gallery by hitting all of the targets, which earns the praise of one of her currently unnamed male friends. Immediately afterwards, she silently gives to Itō the award she just won. Her correction that a suggested destination from the same male friend is "now closed," reveals she has been to the park before. Appearance Her emoticon face consists of two large "dots" for eyes, and aside from the first panel she appear in where here mouth is a small "dot," her mouth appears as a triangle. Aside from her emoticon face, she has blond hair gathered into twin-tails. Thus far, the depiction of her face does not change with emotion. Manga *Volume 09: Chapters 88 *Volume TBA: Chapters 119, 122, 123, 128 Relationships Emiri Ucchi Ucchi may know who she is in that as part of her tantrum over not being placed in Tomoko's classroom 3-5, Ucchi rants when Futaki calmly remarks, "Oh. 3-5," when she reads the assignment lists. This could also be simply Ucchi's frustration over someone else getting assigned to the class. Mako Tanaka & Yuri Tamura Both recall her when they meet for a class party and see her rapidly playing a video game. They also remember her as part of their cavalry challenge team, though they do not identify her by name. Itō She sits next to Itō, but Itō does not know anything about her. Nevertheless, Futaki wordlessly gives her the commemorative medal she wins at a shooting gallery in Chapter 128 Memorable quotes *"Oh. 3-5."– Futaki remarking on her third-year classroom assignment. Trivia *She is a very good shot as revealed in the shooting gallery. *She is also very flexible.. *She plays video games. Image Gallery First_Appearance_of_Futaki.png|First appearance of the unnamed Futaki in Chapter 88. Futaki_Video_Gamer.png|Mako and Yuri recognize Futaki playing a video game. Potential_Ucchi_Rival.png|Ucchi briefly pauses her tantrum when she realizes this girl is in Tomoko's class and she is not. Futaki_is_Overjoyed_with_her_Class.png|Futaki's first spoken words. Futaki_Revealed.png|Her name is revealed. Futaki_Give_Itō_Badge.png|Futaki wordlessly gives Itō the badge she won. References Category:Female Category:Class 3-5 Category:Article stubs